battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
AN-94
undermounted.]]The AN-94 (sometimes called the "Abakan") is an advanced Russian assault rifle. It was made to replace the old AK-74. It uses a very unique mechanism that enables the weapon to fire 2-round bursts with a cyclic speed of 1800 rounds per minute, although the effective rate of fire is much, much lower. This is accomplished by the incorporation of a special recoil mechanism ("blowback shifted pulse") that purportedly delays the recoil until after the second shot is fired. This allows the 5.45x39mm round the AN94 fires to better defeat body armor, which is something the AK-74 cannot do effectively. This feature would also help with ammo conservation and accuracy, similar to the 3-round feature of some assault rifles like the American-made M16A2 Assault Rifle. The AN-94 was the declared successor to the legendary Kalashnikov series of rifles after the 1980s Soviet Military conducted the extensive Project Abakan advanced assault rifle trials. Gennadiy Nikonov's system reportedly outperformed its many remarkable rivals significantly, proving better still than the most advanced Kalashnikov ever, the 'AKB' designed by Mikhail Kalashnikov's son, Victor Kalashnikov. Thus, the Nikonov AN-94 was commissioned for adoption by the Russian military, with mass production scheduled at the traditional home of the Kalashnikov, the historic Izhmash state factories. However, due to the much more complicated design, higher production costs and reliability being lower than that of the AK-74, the majority of the Russian military still use the AK-74, while the AN-94 is only issued to elite and special forces. Appearances in Battlefield The AN-94 appears in Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Battlefield: Bad Company In singleplayer, it can be found on the mission Crossing Over as a collectable. At the very beginning, at Russo-Serdaristani border, it is in one of the houses. In multiplayer, the AN-94 is issued to the Assault kit. The AN-94 is unlocked by either buying the Gold Edition of Battlefield: Bad Company or by reaching the highest rank (Rank 25, General of the Army). It is fully automatic and has the second highest rate of fire, second to the F2000, which is balanced by lower damage. It takes around 10-12 shots to kill an enemy. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The AN-94 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 has a different fire rate- the gun now fires in a 2-round burst like the real AN-94. In-game, the AN-94 requires 28000 points as Assault class to unlock. Although it fires in 2-round bursts it will fire as quickly as the player can pull the trigger, mitigating the limitations of burst mode. While the two burst itself does not cause much noticeable recoil, firing rapidly does cause the muzzle to climb quite a bit and so it is advised to fire in a slower bursts at longer ranges. The AN-94 is mainly a higher damage but slower firing burst gun. The AN-94 is very effective in hardcore, especially with magnum ammo. Its high accuracy and handling help in long-range engagements. Trivia *The weapon is portrayed in game extremely incorrectly. The factual 600 rpm fire rate of the rifle is only true for the rifle's full auto mode which is absent from the game completely. The 2-rounds burst mode present in-game is supposed to switch the rifle to 1800 rpm fire rate due to specifics of internal design. In real life that allows 2 bulltes to practically hit the same target, because the recoil is felt after the second bullet is out of the barrel. *Strangely, in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 all Russian soldiers use the AN-94. Gallery AN-94_Reloading.jpg|The AN-94 being reloaded in Battlefield: Bad Company Bfbc2game-20100407-0041326.jpg|The AN-94 with a red dot sight in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2